


Routine

by kagee



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Circus, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagee/pseuds/kagee
Summary: Her eyes searched for Phillip. She had last seen him in the early afternoon, running around with some letters in his hands and the usual crease between his eyebrows that always made Anne want to run her fingers across his face until it got all smooth and relaxed.





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satine86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/gifts).



> Thanks for clicking on this despite its short summary!  
> This is the first time I've ever written a ficlet in English (not my first language) and also the first piece of writing I've done in the past ten years?  
> But I love my circus babies, and the wonderful [Satine86](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86) encouraged me to try it - and I actually enjoyed writing this?  
> So thanks to her - and thanks to this inspiring movie - for getting me back into writing!

Anne dusted off her hands, looking around the tent that was slowly quieting down. The troupe had been practicing for hours – the circus more successful than ever, pushing all of them to try harder and incorporate new routines every other week. She enjoyed that she got to spend so much time in the air but she started to feel the strain of every muscle and every bone in her body.

There were only a few acts left now and even the most diligent ones were all getting ready to call it a night. Her eyes searched for Phillip. She had last seen him in the early afternoon, running around with some letters in his hands and the usual crease between his eyebrows that always made Anne want to run her fingers across his face until it got all smooth and relaxed.

Anne knew he wouldn't have left without saying goodbye, so she made her way to the only place he'd disappear to for hours. After knocking and waiting until she heard his quiet „Come in“, she opened the door to his small makeshift office in the very back of the tent and the view that greeted her inside was one she had gotten familiar with ever since Phillip had taken on the role as ringmaster and financer of the circus. The corners of his mouth lifted upon the sight of Anne but he couldn't quite shake the exhaustion off his face.

„Is everything alright?“, he asked, sitting up a little straighter and regarding Anne with a questioning look. She took a few steps inside the office, taking in more of Phillip's appearance. His usually slicked back hair was slightly tousled as if he'd been running his hands through it for hours, shirt sleeves rolled up, elbows resting on top of the wooden desk with paper scattered all over it. 

„We're just finishing up for tonight,“ she said, nodding her head towards the clock on his wall, „and you look really tired.“

Phillip followed her gaze towards the clock and by the way his eyebrows shot up in surprise, she could tell that he had been so deeply immersed in his paper work that he hadn't realized how late it had gotten. 

„Is that really the time?“, he questioned, slightly shaking his head. „Give me two more minutes and I promise we can head out?“

Anne let out a small sigh and took a seat on the armchair opposite the desk. She watched as Phillip picked up a pen and started jotting down something in his little notebook where he kept track of all their spendings and whatever else he had to keep in mind for the circus. She knew that finishing this up would take him longer than the promised two minutes and rested her head against the arm rest, stretching out her legs in front of her. The exhaustion of her own practice settled in and left her feeling heavy, she blinked her eyes a few times before slowly closing them. She'd just rest for a moment until he was ready to go, she thought to herself.

The room and the circus fell into a complete silence apart from the sound of Phillip's writing and the ticking of the clock on the wall. It felt like hours later when Phillip softly called out her name, making Anne slightly startle in her seat.

"Sorry, were you sleeping?", he smiled, stepping towards Anne and holding out his hand for her. She hadn't even noticed that she'd fallen asleep and was glad for the offered hand. It always took her a moment to get her bearings after a nap. She stood up and glanced at the clock again, noting that half an hour had passed since she had last checked it.

„Ready to take me home, Mr. Carlyle?“, she asked teasingly, arching one of her brows. 

Phillip, ever the gentleman, brought up her hand to place a soft kiss on top of it. „There's nothing else I'd rather do, Mrs. Carlyle.“

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading until the end!  
> I hope you enjoyed this little fluffy moment - I may or may not write more in the future, who knows :)))  
> Feel free to chat with me about the beauty of Anne and Phillip on [my tumblr](http://www.kage-e.tumblr.com)!


End file.
